


5 + 1 Times Hartley Could Not Resist Cisco's Hair

by kitkatt0430



Series: Hartmonfest2019 [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cisco's hair is luxurious, Hair Kink, Hartley is obsessed with Cisco's hair, Hartmonfest2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.  Cisco's hair is glorious and Hartley can't help but reach out to touch those silky strands.Hartmon Fest 2019 Prompt - March 7th - Hair





	5 + 1 Times Hartley Could Not Resist Cisco's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Is it just me or does Cisco's hair look prettier every season? And its so adorable how vain he is about his hair. :)

_ **One** _

It’s movie night at Joe’s house and they're marathoning _Harry Potter_ movies. Iris and Caitlin have the couch, leaving Cisco, Hartley, and Barry squashed together on the inflatable mattress. Barry fell asleep halfway through the first movie, Iris passed out on top of Caitlin during the second, and Caitlin herself had dozed off during the opening scenes of _Prisoner of Azkaban_. Cisco doubts any of them will be awake enough to put on _Goblet of Fire_ by the time the third movie ends.

Hartley’s fingers are sliding through Cisco’s hair and, when Cisco glances over, it’s pretty clear the other man isn’t paying attention to the movie at all any more. His eyes are half-lidded and what little attention he can muster seems to be totally focused on petting Cisco’s hair, occasionally twirling the ends.

When Hartley becomes aware of the scrutiny, he blushes and pulls his hand away. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Cisco tells him. When Hartley doesn’t restart the attention, Cisco adds pointedly, “it was nice.”

Hartley smiles sleepily and starts again.

* * *

_ **Two** _

Cisco knows Barry is fine, but its the worst thing sometimes, sending his friend out there into danger and potential death and knowing no one can back the Flash up in time if something goes wrong. Something is always going wrong.

Hartley settles beside Cisco on the floor in the hallway, a silent presence that helps Cisco feel less freaked out. Quietly, Cisco lists to the side until his head thunks against Hartley’s shoulder. A hand comes up around Cisco’s shoulder, squeezing lightly for a moment before reaching higher to slowly, slowly, stroke Cisco’s hair.

They stay that way for a long time before Cisco finally feels like he can go back inside the cortex and be the voice in Barry’s ear again. As he sits back up, he says “thank you” but the words feel inadequate somehow.

Smiling, Hartley replies with “you’re welcome,” and tucks an errant lock of hair behind Cisco’s ear. There’s something about the gesture, the feeling of Hartley’s fingers brushing his cheek, that makes Cisco blush hotly.

* * *

_ **Three** _

Cisco groans as Hartley’s hands unerringly find their way into his hair, tangling there and tugging lightly as they kiss. Fingernails scratch lightly along his scalp and this shouldn’t be so hot, but it is.

It’s worth the sound he makes, though, when he pulls away just enough to see how Hartley’s eyes have gone dark with lust.

* * *

_ **Four** _

“You’re obsessed with my hair,” Cisco teases.

“It’s so pretty,” Hartley agrees, not even bothering with denials. He just slides the brush through Cisco’s long hair again. “I like it better like this, when you don’t use the straightener on it.”

“It’s wavy,” Cisco mutters, a touch petulantly. Those waves had been the bane of his existence when he’d first been growing out his hair. The waves had turned into curls at a certain length and he’d looked ridiculous. He’d bought a straightener and never looked back.

“I know. It’s pretty,” Hartley repeated his earlier assertion, more insistently this time. Then he tilted them to the side so that Cisco could have a better view for looking at himself in the mirror.

Which… his hair did look nice with the slight waves, he supposed. There was still a hint or two of curl in with the waves, but not much. If he grew it out just a little bit more he wouldn’t have to worry about the curling problem at all. “I’ll think about it,” Cisco muttered, blushing as he saw Hartley lean in behind him and kiss along his neck.

* * *

_ **Five** _

Cisco panted against Hartley's shoulder, feeling sweaty and wrung out in all the best ways. Hartley's fingers are trailing through his tangled hair and it's really nice, but...

"We should shower."

"Does that involve moving? Because if that involves moving then I'm staying right here." Hartley flopped backwards against the pillows to accentuate his point.

"You can wash my hair," Cisco offers, teasing smile on his lips as he gets out of bed. He can practically feel Hartley's staring at his bare ass as he pads across the carpet towards the bathroom.

Cisco's smile widened as he heard Hartley get up as well.

* * *

** _Plus One_ **

Hartley pours some shampoo into his hand and carefully clicks the top shut against the shower wall before tucking it away in the wall nook.  Then he lathered it up and began working it, slowly, into Cisco's long locks.  He scratches his nails lightly against the other man's scalp, just to hear the low moans and groans and whimpers that spilled out of Cisco's mouth.  Cisco leaned into the touch, eyes half-lidded and blown with pleasure as he pressed his forehead against Hartley's chest.

"Alright, lean back some.  I'm gonna rinse your hair out."  Hartley smiled as Cisco did as told.  Reaching around his lover, Hartley grabbed the handheld shower head and pulled it off its mount.  Bringing it around, he adjusted the setting to something a little more gentle and then began carefully massaging the shampoo out of Cisco's hair.

Hartley smirked in satisfaction as Cisco had to grab on to Hartley's hips in order to stay standing.  "You okay there?" Hartley asked, putting the shower head away again.

"Y-yeah.  I just..."  Cisco straightened back up and moved his hands to Hartley's upper arms.  "I really like having your hands in my hair."

Hartley dipped his head to brush a kiss against Cisco's shoulder.  "Conditioner next?"

Cisco flushed at the thought.  "Yeah.  Gotta keep my hair all silky and enticing for you," he teased, voice gravely with want.

**Author's Note:**

> For all their teasing, the two don't have shower sex. If only because neither wants to have to explain potential shower sex related injuries (should one/both slip and fall) to Caitlin. Because she would know and she would mock them relentlessly.


End file.
